wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Freshstalker
yolo come back later you radtastic listeners and look at pure awesomeness. yolo you radtastic listeners this dragon belongs rightfully to [[User:Constellation Nation|'yours truely']]. Appearance Fresh looks similar to that of his older brother, Fredstalker, with dark black scales and, underneath his shades, the same cold, emotionless eyes. Fresh, however, is smaller than his elder brother, and his wings have multicolored splatters across them like paint instead of stars. Fresh's horns are actually clear and hollow, due to a genetic condition, and he filled them with a glow-stick concoction so every night they'd glow a brilliant white, unless he's jumping around, in which they'll change colors rapidly. Fresh wears several pieces of 'jewelry', that is if you can call it that. He has several rings, glow-stick necklaces and bands, and on some occasions he wears earrings, though he prefers not to wear them due to his skin around his horns being sensitive. Like his brother, he wears a sweater, though his has neon blue and green stripes, with a pineapple on the center of his chest. When he speaks, everyone swears they can see what he's saying in their heads, the words being neon rainbows. Personality Fresh seems to be happy almost all the time, constantly running around annoying his brother and almost everyone around him. Only when fists are raised does he back down, since he lacks both fire and venom to fight back with. He seems most at home at the skateboard park, where he's usually seen being helpful to young dragonets, teaching them how to do small tricks. However, any mother who saw their child near him would freak, and as you would expect they take their children away from him. Other than that quick feeling of hurt, he's back to annoying others within moments. Yet, when everyone else turns away, he finally drops the act, collapsing to the floor. Fresh secretly suffers from insomnia, locking his emotions away behind bright colors and shades. Once he takes off the shades, anyone could tell by the dullness in his eyes, the bags sinking deep into his head, that he needs help, but he pushes everyone away, waving their worries aside and continuing his antics. Maybe one day someone can figure out how to help him, but until then, he'll continue to lock his emotions away behind a bright smile and another cup of coffee. Abilities Fresh lacks both fire and venom, leaving him almost defenseless in long-distance fights. He can cough up a sort of smog, almost as if he has fire but something is keeping it from coming out. Using his smog, however, gives him a almost form of acid reflex, so he doesn't go it often. Fresh, however, knows exactly what he can use as a weapon when needed. Seagull can tell you how he beat a thug into submission with a skateboard. He can be absolutely terrifying at times, especially after having one too many glasses of punch. As a final resort, however, Fresh can call his older brother to help him out, since Fred is secretly somewhat attached to his younger sibling. This has only happened twice, and the aftermath was.... messy. History Fresh was born to Foeslayer and her secret Rainwing lover, Kiwi, during the time of Fredstalker's childhood. At this time, his name was actually Dropcatcher, named after the way his clear horns caught the morning dew and appeared to shimmer. After Fredstalker's burning, Diamond discovered his existence and instantly paid a mercenary to snatch him up and take him to her. Diamond wasn't thinking clearly after the death of her only son, and instead of seeing a boy she saw a monster of the same origin as the Gloved Beast the other tribes gossiped about. Using her animus magic, she enchanted him to be almost frozen in time, never moving, yet able to see, feel, and hear everything. For almost 2,000 years, he stayed like that, being a decorative item passed between tribes, until he ended up in Burn's stronghold with other disturbing knickknacks. After the war of Sandwing Succession, Blaze came by one last time, whether to mourn or burn her sister's toys nobody will ever know. As she set the castle ablaze, she noticed a shiny ring on Dropcatcher's finger, and without even knowing that it was enchanted, took it off his finger. As she flew off with her new treasure, Drop shook himself, having not moved for 2,000 years, before limping stiffly off into the night. Drop, over the years as he grew, could never seem to find sleep at night, so used to watching hopelessly for centuries. As tiredness caught up to him, he developed the symptoms of insomnia. Not wanting anyone to try and help him, still disturbed after all those years of the minds of others, he hid his pain behind a pair of shades and whatever colorful, shiny outfits he could find. One night, during one of his fiascoes, he stumbled upon a egg all alone. Drop looked around for the egg's parents, seeing that it was left in the middle of a Mudwing cattle road, but could find nobody. Drop felt the egg shudder in his arms, and he looked down to see the cutest dragonet he had ever saw blinking at him. The baby opened his mouth and babbled, "Papa?" Drop thought long and hard for a moment, before he grinned at the child. "Nah bro, I'm your brotha. Call me Freshstalker." Relationships Seagull: Seagull is Fresh's best homie, and if something ever happened to him, Fresh would probably lose it. Call him Fresh's.... squawking lifeline. Fredstalker: Fresh and Fred only met when a random Rainwing pointed out how similar the two were. From then onward, Fred can never seem to shake Fresh fully off, though they do in fact care for each other. Trivia *Fresh's real name is Dropcatcher, but he gets really anxious when someone brings it up. *Fresh's horns are actually made of the same cells as his fingernails, and this mutation will pass down to all of his potential children. *Fresh's venom sacs grew in front of his fireholes, leaving him unable to breathe fire or shoot venom. *He's allergic to kiwi, ironically. if you read this you are superhuman, comment below. Category:Content (Constellation Nation) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids